And So Begins the Battle with Fate
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: They spoke in hurried and hushed whispers..They kissed once more. Duncan's dead. The throne's been overthrown. Chaos rules Araluen. Cassandra's in hiding. Halt's nowhere to be seen. Alyss' in jail. Will's a Ranger no more. RRR plz. relax.read.review.
1. Chapter 1

They were running hand-in-hand silently through the village. Suddenly the warning bells went off.

"It's too late! They know I've escaped, they'll find me!"

"No! You have to go, now! If you don't they certainly will find you."

They spoke in hurried and hushed whispers, desperately pleading with each other.

"But they will know you helped me escape."

"Alyss. You care about me and you would put everyone you care about before you and I love you for that. But right now you need to save yourself, you need to go and not worry about me. The guards will find you if you stay any longer."

"But I can't leave you Will," she looked into his deep brown eyes that even sparkled now in the middle of the night.

"Just go, I will catch up with you. Nothing will happen to me, don't worry."

He kissed her deeply.

"How will you know where to find me?"

"Meet me at the old place," he said. "I'll come as soon as I can."

They kissed once more before Alyss disappeared into the night.

Will watched her go then he turned and ran back to his cottage in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**kk...so its been a while but once I started writing more of this the plot cam to me as I went along..nothing unusual for me there...nywazZ..I kinda no wts going on now nd where this is going so I spose thats an improvement from when I started..**

**as u will hav noticed I did name it, "Like The Soil Yearns For The Rain". its a lyric from EdenEcho by Kamelot. Kamelot r awsumm!!  
but then I changed it cozZ I thought the one it has now wazZ more appropriate.."And So Begins The Battle With Fate"...**

**slightly boring chappie but now I hav the basic plot figured out I needed to get it down nd more importantly tell u guyzZ a bit of wt is actually going on..**

**nywazZ..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Chapter 2**

Will swiftly ran, bent over, back to his cabin on the edge of the forest. He could see the guards' torches bobbing up and down in the distance as they ran, looking for the escapee. He was breathing hard, not from the physical exertion but worry, nerves.

His one and only love's life had been in danger, it still was. Will had helped her escape a terrible fate and if he was found out for that he would not be able to help her anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his door. Quietly he opened it and stepped inside. Closing the door quickly behind him he rested his head on the back of it. It's almost over, he thought to himself, almost done. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard a noise behind him. He snapped around and froze.

"Hello Will."

______________________________

Alyss ran.

She ran as fast as she could, away from Redmont. Away from her old life, towards freedom and a joyful life with Will. She could hear the bells behind her in the distance and hoped wih all her heart that no-one would think to look in the forest. After what seemed like hours, when she could no longer hear bells and men shouting, she stopped. After catching her breath she looked around to find she was almost there. Only another hour or so if she walked. So Alyss, seeing no reason to run any longer, began walking.

As she walked she thought. Her mind began to wander back to the days when everyone was safe and they lived in a fair kingdom. But that had been years ago, under the rule of Duncan. Eight years ago the King tragically fell ill. His daughter Cassandra ran the kingdom then. A year later Duncan died. Hundreds of people travelled to Castle Araluen to pay respects to one of the greatest Kings that had ever been. After that Cassandra became Queen. With the help of her close friend and advisor, Sir Horace, she successfully ruled the Kingdom.

Two years later Queen Cassandra disappeared. Everyone feared the worst. Days after hearing the news Horace turned up on Will's doorstep, distraught. He told his old friend that Cassandra had been forced to go into hiding. He said, Duncan did not fall ill unexpectedly, he was poisoned. Murdered. By Joshua, Duncan's nephew.

Everyone knew Duncan's sister died in childbirth and he was left to care for Joshua. Few people however, knew of Joshua's jealousy towards Cassandra. In his mind he should be next in line for the throne, afterall. He was a he, Cassandra was a she.

Joshua planned to overthrow Cassandra but his plans were found out and he was arrested. But not long after that they had discovered Joshua had quite a following and they demanded he be released. After being refused they gathered together and stormed Castle Araluen. With no other option Cassandra fled. Horace, being as close to the Queen as he was, knew where she went. After hearing this Will went to the Castle and told Halt everything and he left with Horace to help protect Cassandra.

After Joshua took the throne the kingdom became corrupt. Anyone who stayed loyal to Cassandra was taken away. Anyone who tried to resist was executed.

Baron Arald was the first to be taken from Redmont. A man by the name of Matthew took his place.

Then Rodney. After that Pauline. Alyss tried to stop them from taking her old mentor and friend and for this was arrested.

A few days after, in the middle of the night Will came to her cell and rescued her from a terrible fate. And now here she was, heading for the old place.

When Will and Alyss were still in the Ward and Horace bullied Will sometime he would disappear. One time Alyss worriedly followed him and found him in the forest. There was a small clearing deep in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a huge, old oak. At the time the sun was just setting and the red-orange light flitted through the canopy of the massive tree. Will looked down from the branches when he heard someone there and the tears glistened brightly in the afternoon light. If not for Will crying Alyss would have found it a beautiful sight.

One to be remembered.

Since then whenever one of the two needed an escape they headed for the old place. It held a special place in both their hearts. It was their secret.

Now, as Alyss slowly walked upon it, she felt no awe as she did the first time her eyes gazed across it. Instead she felt fear. It was dark, in the middle of the night, men were hunting her down and Will was probably in grave danger.

Yes, this time as she climbed to the top of the tree she felt no joy. Only fear for what was to come, fear for her love.

______________________________

"I see you've been for a spontaneous midnight walk," Matthew sneered.

Will quickly regained is composure. "As a matter of fact yes." He walked over to the small fire and restoked it, never taking his eyes off Matthew, sitting at the table.

"Let's drop the niceties Will. We both know why those bells are ringing."

"I don't know what you mean Matthew."

"Of course you don't. You would have no idea that your dear Alyss has escaped when you coincidentally go for a spontaneous midnight walk."

Will knew there was no escaping this one but he persisted anyway. "Exactly."

"Will, we both know you hold no love for King Joshua but-"

"He is _not_ the King. He is a traitor and a murderer. He deserves no better fate than you!" Will spat.

Matthew stood. "How _dare_ you speak of our King like that! How dare you! That's treason!" Then his voice quietened dramatically. "You may have gotten away with releasing Alyss but I cannot let you go for that."

At that point the door burst open and half a dozen Royal guards entered.

"Lord Matthew," one of them greeted. "We apologise for the intrusion but we are searching every house for the escapee."

"There's no need for that." Matthew announced. "I've already searched, she's not here. But there is some business you can help me with," he glanced at Will.

"Ranger Will Treaty, in the name of King Joshua you are hereby arrested on the charges of helping a traitor escape and commiting treason yourself. I hereby strip you of your title and expell you from the Ranger Corp."

* * *

**rightty..u no the drill..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GODAMMIT REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I write wen Im happy nd Im happy wen I get _REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**thnxX!!  
**

**.com**


End file.
